


when every lusty heart flourisheth and bourgeoneth

by aphoticdepths



Series: FGO Ficlets [4]
Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Aunt/Nephew Incest, Drabble, Dramatic Irony, F/M, Fantasizing, M/M, Sexual Repression, or should it be uncle/nephew?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 14:49:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16161083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aphoticdepths/pseuds/aphoticdepths
Summary: In which someone should really tell Agravain before he embarrasses himself.





	when every lusty heart flourisheth and bourgeoneth

Agravain wanted the king to take him.  
  
He would not say it, of course. He had never laid with a woman-as if he would let a viper into his bed-or a man, though through Morgan and Gawain he had seen far too much of that.  The king was married to that faithless harlot-how in the world could she let Lancelot into her bed, when the king was right there? They were <i>blood relatives</i>. And he simply was not worthy of the king's touch. He had come to him a traitor, planning his death. He was not Arthur, could never stand to his shining king.  
  
And yet these _thoughts_. Of the king's hands pinning his wrists down, of his delicate body overpowering Agravain, of-the thought sent a rush of shame and guilt through him, but of his member entering him...they filled him with almost as much lust as shame. He despised it. He never took a hand to himself-that was unthinkable. Not to his uncle. Not to the man who was the only person he had ever cared for, who was England's last hope. He would not think as he knelt before the throne of _servicing_ him with his mouth. He would not think of what his lips-so full, forever beardless and young-would feel like. Affection repulsed him, but the thought of the king showing it to him-  
  
He forced the thoughts down, kept them to himself. He knew Merlin knew(and kept _laughing_ whenever he saw Agravain)and the thought filled him with hatred and fear-what if he told the king?-but no one else would. A cold bath would do for his body's reactions-he took many. Agravain would serve his king, with all his fervor, and devote everything he had to his cause. He would create his king's ideal country. For him, that was enough.


End file.
